Clover Academy
The 'Clover Middle School Academy '(クローバー中学校学院 Kurōbā Chūgakkō Gakuin, or the 'Clover Academy '(クローバー学院 Kurōbā Gakuin), for short is the school which Bunny, Tensai, and Itsuki attend. Description The school is co-ed, meaning both boys and girls go to the same campus though the gym has one locker room for boys and one locker room for girls. The school has homeroom classrooms, Japanese classrooms, math classrooms, an art classroom, English classrooms, home economics classrooms, science classrooms, Chinese classrooms, a music room that has three sections: Orchestra, Chorus, and Band, a drama room, 4th language classrooms including Japanese as a second language for students who are not originally from Japan, the gym, the cafeteria, three computer labs, a business and technology class and the media center which are inside of the building. The basketball court is inside of the gym and the wrestling room is downstairs to the right of the boys' locker room. Outside, there are tables with umbrellas on them where students can sit at to eat lunch outside. There is a tennis court, a baseball/softball field, a football field, a soccer field, a golf field, and a running track for track and field outside. The archery room is right next to the gym and the ballet room is on the other side of the gym. The gym is also used for an auditorium and the lacrosse room. The academy's flag has a green four-leaf clover and a yellow background. The academy is a public school. Classes/Subjects This school has these subjects listed that the students are required to learn. A subject with an asterisk means that the subject is optional and the student can choose whether or not they want to go to that class. A subject in italics ''means that the subject is for exchange students. The school also has a student council. *Homeroom *Japanese *Math *Art* *English *Home Economics *Science *Chinese *Orchestra/Chorus/Band* (Bunny Gekkono--Chorus) *Drama* (Itsuki Oak) *4th language: Spanish (Tensaimi Aquano)/French (Bunny Gekkono and Itsuki Oak)/German/Italian/Dutch/Korean)* *''Japanese as a Second Language *Gym *Basketball/Soccer/Baseball/Softball/Tennis/Football/Track and Field/Archery/Lacrosse teams* *Business and Technology* *Wrestling* *Golf* *Ballet* *Cheerleading Squad* (Bunny Gekkono) Clubs/Afterschool Activities These are after-school clubs that a student can apply for. Some clubs are from subjects that are taught at school. Other clubs are non-school related or not taught at school. An unmarked subject means that the club is from a subject that is taught at school. A club with an asterisk means that the club is non-school related or not taught at school. Afterschool activites are the same way. *Mathletes (Tensaimi Aquano) *Art Club (Bunny Gekkono) *Reading Club/Battle of the Books* (Tensaimi Aquano) *Poetry and Writing Club* *Home Economics Club (Bunny Gekkono) *Science Olmypiad (Tensaimi Aquano) *Music Club (Bunny Gekkono) *Drama Club *Spanish Club *French Club *German Club *Italian Club *Dutch Club *Korean Club *Multicultural Club (Bunny, Tensai, and Itsuki) *Archery Club *Basketball Club *(Boys) Soccer Club *Girls' Soccer Club *Baseball Club *Softball Club *Tennis Club (Tensaimi) *Rugby Club (Itsuki Oak) *Football Club *Track and Field Club *Manga Research Club* (Bunny Gekkono) *Robotics Club* (Tensami Aquano) *Golf Club (Tensaimi Aquano) *Ballet Club *Lacrosse Club *Sewing Club* (Bunny Gekkono) *Cooking Club* (Bunny Gekkono) *Chess Club* (Tensaimi Aquano) *Fashion Club* *Sign Language Club* (Bunny, Tensai, and Itsuki) *Comedy Club* (Itsuki Oak) *Gardening Club* (Itsuki Oak) *Outdoor Adventure Club* (Bunny and Itsuki) *Swimming and Diving Club (Tensaimi Aquano) *Student Council Uniform The girls' summer uniform is a short-sleeved white cotton blouse with a navy blue sailor collar and has a pocket to hold writing utensils in, and it also has two white stripes going through the collar. The skirt is pleated and it is navy blue; the skirt also comes halfway below the knees. The blouse has a pink bow on it. Girls wear navy socks that come below the knees, though some of the more fashionable girls may wear navy blue knee-length stockings or other alternate legwear, and wear black or brown penny loafers. The boys' summer uniform is a short-sleeved white shirt and khaki shorts; a belt is required to be on the shorts. Boys also wear short white socks and white sneakers, but the shoes can also be black, brown, or any combination of white, black and brown. The girls' winter uniform is a long-sleeved black polyester blouse with a pocket to hold writing utensils in and the sailor collar is the color black with two white stripes going through it. The skirt is pleated and it is black with a white stripe going at the bottom; the skirt is down at the knees. The blouse has a white ribbon on it. Girls wear white kneesocks, but more fashionable girls wear black kneesocks, black pantyhose, white pantyhose, or other alternate legwear, and wear black or brown boots. The boys' winter uniform is a black polyester top that has a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The buttons have the Clover Academy emblem on each of them which is a four-leafed clover. The pants are black and the leg is straight, boys also wear a black or dark-colored belt with the pants. They also wear black or brown penny loafers and white socks made of cotton. The girls wear sailor uniforms in summer and winter, while the boys wear gakuran in the winter. The cheerleader uniforms are yellow and green with the Clover Academy emblem, a four-leaf clover, on the chest area and a picture of a rabbit on it hence the name "Clover Rabbits". The uniform is a minidress with 2-inch straps. They wear short white socks in the spring and summer; they wear white kneesocks in the fall/autumn while they wear white thigh-high stockings in the winter. They also wear green and yellow arm warmers in the fall/autumn and winter. Schedules Bunny's Schedule 7:40~8:10 -Homeroom 8:10~9:55 -Japanese/French/Math 9:55~11:30 -English/Chorus/Home Economics 11:30~12:40 -Lunch 12:40~14:30 - Gym/Chinese/Science 14:30 -Dismissal Or----------------- 14:30~16:40 -Tutoring and clubs/after school activities Tensaimi's Schedule 7:40~8:10 -Homeroom 8:10~9:55 -Science/Chinese/English 9:55~11:30 -Japanese/Spanish/Home Economics 11:30~12:40 -Lunch 12:40~14:30 -Gym/Math/French 14:30 -Dismissal Or----------------- 14:30~16:40 -Tutoring and clubs/after school activities Itsuki's Schedule 7:40~8:10 -Homeroom 8:10~9:55 -Japanese/Gym/Math 9:55~11:30 -English/Home Economics/French 11:30~12:40 -Lunch 12:40~14:30 -Drama/Chinese/Science 14:30 -Dismissal Or------------------ 14:30~16:40 -Tutoring and clubs/after school activities Etymology Kuroba- It means "clover". Gakuin- It means "academy". So, it means "Clover Academy". Trivia *The school is the first to have a whole variety of clubs. In one episode, Bunny said "There are so many clubs to choose from!" *Clover Academy is the frequent target for Form-Changers and the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure has to save this school constantly. *It has a flag representing the school and the buttons on the gakuron have the four-leaf clover on them which is the academy's emblem. The cheerleader uniforms also have the emblem on the chest area. *Clover Academy's cheerleader team is the Clover Rabbits. The team performs at their school, in public, and basically everywhere. *Bunny, according to fans--including Hanasaki Cherry--is the most popular and well-known cheerleader of the squad partially due to being the leader. Noteable Students Bunny Gekkono Tensaimi Aquano Itsuki Oak Lapis Aoiko Hiroguchi Tadase (School president's brother) Naogoka Umino Hirano Tadase (School president) Dengeki Tamago Hiraku Nesshinna (School vice president) Akarui Nesshinna (School vice president's twin sister) Noteable Staff Principal Jōshi Kinomi (Kinomi-san=Mr. Kinomi) Vice Principal Kurumi Ringo (Ringo-san=Mrs. Ringo) Vice Principal Ueni Monogotono (Monogotono-san=Mr. Monogotono) Ms. Kagayuki- Homeroom teacher of Bunny, Tensaimi, and Itsuki Mr. Takaguchi- Japanese teacher Mr. Masuri- Math teacher Mrs. Kyōi- Art teacher Ms. Springfield- English teacher Mrs. Hatarakite- Home economics teacher Ms. Setsuna- Science teacher Mr. Ojin- Chinese teacher Ms. Yumeko- Orchestra teacher Mrs. Senritsu- Chorus teacher Mr. Obi- Band teacher Ms. Joyū- Drama teacher Senora Marisol -Spanish teacher Other 4th language teachers Mr. Lumio- Japanese as a Second Language teacher Ms. Ayashimu- Gym teacher (Girls' only class) of Bunny, Tensaimi, and Itsuki Mr. Kibishī- Gym teacher (Boys' only class) Mr. Awaseru- Gym teacher (Boys/Girls class) Basketball, Soccer, Baseball, Softball, Tennis, Football, Track and Field, Archery, and Lacrosse coaches Mr. Puro- Business and Technology teacher Mr. Resurā- Wrestling teacher Mr. Goru- Golfing teacher Ms. Marx- Ballet teacher (female cousin of the French teacher) Category:Schools Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Locations Category:User: Cure Wonder